Starting fresh
by foreverlestrange
Summary: After the war the 8th years are invited back to finish their education. Hogwarts is bubbling with opertunity to start fresh and forget the past, and some young wizards plan to take this offer up. Draco hermione awkwardness hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had often wondered of the past,the events of the war that had taken its toll on everyone. Families torn apart, by death,deception, lies and love. It was times like these that she was grateful of her great knowledge of witchcraft, and wizardry. She had saved her parents, by uttering a simple if not basic spell that she had found in her studies at Hogwarts. Hermione laughed to herself when she thought of her time in Hogwarts, truth be told she only really realized her gratitude, of the library until after the war.  
Though hermione still winced when she thought of her social life. She was thankful for it, as she was thankful that her friends were only a select hand few, they had all survived maybe a bit singed but, alive none the less. She had missed her friends when she had gone to Australia alone, to collect her parents. But now as she and her parents ran through the wall of nine and three quarters, a smile played on her face when she saw, red hair. She ran to the Weasley's with her parents in tow to find all her friends there in one place. Hermione was attacked with a swarm of hugs from her friends, it was then that Harry commented on a extra small added weight on her chest, with a simple "Head girl, eh?".

A smile crossed hermione face as she replied "Duhh"

"Do you know who head boy is? Said Ron.

"No." Liar liar pants on fire, you know it's Malfoy. It was times like this, she hated her inner monologue. But Ron seemed satisfied with the answer and so did the rest of her group.

Across the platform Malfoy walked in. To Draco if seemed that everyone was staring at him.  
He knew he deserved it but it still hurt, he was forced to join he hadn't and still didn't want to be a death eater. Luckily the death eaters had ended when potter had defeated the dark lord. As he was forced and to young he was was not sentenced to Azkaban. Draco was also surprised to find that he was head boy, he knew that he was top of the class, well after hermione, always after.  
A whistle blew in the distance signaling that it was time to board Hogwarts express, and the two heads went to the heads compartment to await their surprise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx XxXxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxxxXxXxxx

Thanks for reading my first chapter  
This is the intellectual property of the goddess that is J.  
I hoped you liked it.


	2. The patrol

Hermione peeked In the heads carriage to see if "the ferret" was there. Sure enough he was, Draco was sitting upright and reading "Hogwarts A History". Draco having heard the door slide open said with out looking up said "Why, hello Granger.".  
Hermione was taken aback for two reasons, A: he was polite, B: he was reading her favourite book. Realising that she needed to reply she replied "and to you too, Malfoy.".

Hermione made her way to her side of the carriage, and plonked her bag down, sat and took a book out. The two sat in silence, secretly glancing at each other and smiling to themselves. It would be a scene you'd expect from a happy old married couple, having their afternoon read. After an hour of reading, Hermione decided that it was time for patrol, put her book away, got up and walked out of the carriage. Hermione realised as she came out of the carriage she had forgotten something, slid the door open, poked her head in and said "patrol".

Draco looked up and nodded, got up and left the carriage to follow Hermione. In the narrow corridor of the train, they walked one behind the other, Hermione in front Draco after. As they passed carriages they peeked in the windows to see if everything okay, that nothing had to be sorted. They kept on checking till they reached the top of the train, on their way back Draco felt the need to brake the silence.  
"Granger" said Draco  
"Mmmmm.."  
"Granger?" And he reached his hand to her shoulder, to turn her around. He wanted to see her face when he apologised for being a major prat all those years. All plans were halted when she turned around munching on something called a 'snickers'.  
"What the hell was a 'snickers'" thought Malfoy "and why did it look like it tasted good?" Draco's mind snapped back to Hermione when she said "Malfoy..I'm waiting"  
"What is a snickers?" Hermione smiled she put her wand-hand behind her back and brought it back with a new unopened snickers, Hermione gave Draco the snickers and said "its muggle, it's a delicious combination of chocolate, nuts and caramel. Its way better than a chocolate frog. TRY IT"

To Hermione it was a test to see if he'd eat something muggle, be polite and say thanks. Little did she know that Draco was aware of the test. Draco was a bit hungry and tore the wrapper and took a bite, Draco hadn't tasted anything so good in months. Once Draco had swallowed the first bit of it he looked at Hermione and gave a hearty thanks. Hermione had been taken aback for the second time today and didn't know what to say, so she turned round and started walking and checking down the narrow corridor. Draco followed after.

Towards the end of the train Hermione spotted Neville and Luna in a carriage, she called Draco who was currently sorting out some first years.  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy, hey I'm going toooooo, wait never mind" said Hermione  
"What Granger? You have my attention now, what was soo-" Malfoy was stopped  
mid-sentence when Hermione pointed into the carriage where there was a disturbing view of Luna and Neville snogging. To them it seemed that five seconds of viewing was an eternity, until Draco said quickly "weshouldprobablystopstarring"  
To which was replied with Hermione's rushed "yezwesould" and they both scurried down the rest of the train and collapsed in the heads carriage, giggling awkwardly.

Draco felt this the best time to apologise. "Hermione" he said. Hermione looked up to see the serious look on Draco's face and stopped giggling "yes" she said  
"Hermione, I like to apologise for being the most amazing prat to you, all those years. I'm sorry for calling you mua- that shitty word, I'm sorry for picking on you and your friends." Hermione was again shocked and thought best to reply  
"I will accept your apologies, if they are sincere" Draco grinned the smugly said  
"I believe you also owe me an apology"  
"For what?"  
"For punching me in the face in third year"  
Hermione blushed the grinned and said "Oh that, I'm sorry Malfoy for socking you in the face in third year" then under her breath she said "even though you deserved it"  
"What was that granger?"  
"Nothing" the silence became awkward and Hermione said "I'm going to visit Harry and Ron"  
"Okay, see you in a hour and a half for the last patrol"  
With that Hermione left the heads carriage closed the door and Draco took out his book and started to read again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you liked the second chapter

as always disclaimer to goddess that is jk Rowling


End file.
